Frío como el hielo
by Kohatoko
Summary: <html><head></head>Islandia se enamora de Dinamarca pero Islandia se marcha sin decir nada a nadie porque él dice que Noruega y Dinamarca se aman. ¿Qué pasará cuando le encuentren? ¿será odiado por su hermano al amar a quien ama? Lo sé, un summary algo malo.</html>


Bueno, aquí vengo con una historia que se me ocurrió hace 4 días (contando hoy) a la 1 de la mañana cuando estaba jugando con un programa (Sony Vegas) y bueno, de repente me puse a escribirlo (y tarde ese tiempo porque estoy escribiendo un capítulo de otro fic mío). Pero bueno, de todas formas creo que la idea del fic es algo buena pero yo la interprete algo mal (pero se entiende la idea general que le quise dar).

En realidad este fic es solo un IslandiaxDinamarca y aunque parezca que haya tendencias de otras parejas, no hay aunque bueno, tal vez hay un leve (pero muy leve) Suecia y Finlandia (pero si hay, es muy leve), y yo no veo tendencias de esa pareja... supongo que las tendencias de una pareja se notan dependiendo también de quien lee. También puse la típica pareja de Dinamarca y Noruega o al menos, la idea.

Y sin más que añadir, ahi dejo mi loca historia (tiene casi 5000 palabras y pensaba que escribí algo más) y para esta semana tengo que hacer dos capítulos de dos fics... ya veré si hago tiempo record y lo escribo.

* * *

><p><strong>Frío como el hielo.<strong>

Dicen que la mayor felicidad que se puede tener es hacer feliz a los demás, ¿no? Pues ese dicho, al menos a mi, no me sirve, intento hacer feliz a Noruega y a Dinamarca no metiéndome en sus problemas y relación.

Nunca me metí en su relación por el simple hecho de que Noruega, aunque no lo dijese, era feliz con Dinamarca y Dinamarca... bueno, se le veía más feliz cuando estaba con Noruega que con cualquier otra persona o país, pues él siempre esta feliz.

Pero es lo que más me gusta de él, su blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la que siempre suele usar cuando hay alguien triste... o en cualquier momento.

La cuestión es que ellos dos son... ¿pareja?... ¿novios?... ¿amantes?... algo así, pero si eso le hacía feliz a Noruega y a Dinamarca, yo también tendría que serlo.

Pero no lo era, notaba como si estuviese muriendo de amor, por un amor incondicional.

Me costó aceptar ese simple hecho, me había enamorado de esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa tan propia de él, ese idiota danés que tanto estaba amando y anhelando.

Y no hay peor cosa que anhelar y ser rechazado, aunque él nunca me hubiese rechazado, yo sé que si le decía lo que sentía por él, sería rechazado.

Yo quería ser feliz por el amor de Noruega y de Dinamarca... pero me era imposible, no podía.

Estaba triste, apagado, sin vida y sin poder aguantar más esa angustia.

Por lo que me fui de aquella casa en la que vivíamos todos juntos, tener que verles me hacía aun más mal que aceptar la realidad.

Actualmente, estaba viviendo solo desde hacía bastante tiempo, aislándome todo lo que más podía e incluso no acudía a cualquier reunión en la que estuviera Noruega o Dinamarca; si ellos iban, yo no iba y si ellos no iban, yo iba. Descartando las que no acudían, solo acudía para problemas de mi país.

Todo ese tiempo que me pasé aislado, me dedicaba a leer libros, ver la televisión y jugar a juegos de mesa y videojuegos – pues no había mucho que hacer – y, ¿qué más quería? Yo y mi soledad con Mr Puffin era mi mejor amistad, era la única forma de mantener contacto con el mundo aunque fuese de forma indirecta... creo que es exagerar pues acudía cuando alguien de mi país me llamaba y esas cosas pero nada más e incluso no era yo quien salia a comprarme la comida y todo lo que tuviese que ver con las necesidades básicas.

Al principio de haberme ido – o huido, mas bien – pude ver en la televisión que Noruega me estaba buscando pero conforme pasó el mes, ya no veía señales de mi búsqueda y entendí una cosa, Noruega me dio por muerto.

Yo hacía tiempo que me daba por muerto, por dentro estaba muerto por culpa de mis sentimientos.

De repente, cuando me puse a mirar al suelo, vi que Mr Puffin estaba encima de mis piernas, cuando lo vi no pude evitar abrazarle y ponerme a llorar.

Siempre he reprimido mis ganas de llorar frente al mundo, siempre haciéndome el indiferente conforme me enseñó Noruega con su forma de ser, pero cuando he estado solo o con Mr Puffin, ha sido cuando he llorado, cuando he cedido a las lágrimas que tanto me costaban aceptar.

–¿Cuando acabará todo esto? Estoy harto.

Mr Puffin continuó en silencio, y creo que él sabía que era lo mejor para mi en ese momento.

Y seguí llorando, no me importó en ese momento llorar aunque estuviese Mr Puffin, pues él ya me vio muchas veces llorar y vi que era imposible aguantar, algún día tendría que contarlo al mundo – literalmente hablando – y me ganaría el odio de Noruega y el rechazo de Dinamarca.

Pero no hay peor cosa que el odio, aparte de la indiferencia. Realmente no sé si es peor que me de Noruega por muerto o que me odie por amar a alguien a quien quiero borrar de mi mente.

Pero no puedo, nunca he podido. Toda esta locura empezó cuando estaba bajo su techo, Noruega le dejó – Noruega se independizó antes que yo de Dinamarca – y yo seguía allí, la atención que le daba el danés a Noruega pasó a ser mía y cuando caí en la cuenta de que aquella atención no me pertenecía, aparte de darme cuenta de que le necesitaba, fue cuando deseaba independizarme de él... costo unos años, pero no tantos como para olvidarle.

Algunos dicen que el amor es difícil de olvidar, otros dicen que es lo mejor que puede ocurrir, otros no opinan y otros... bueno, que piensen lo que quieran.

Pero yo el amor lo veo como una trampa mortal de la cual no puedo salir.

Cuando me fijé en la hora, me di cuenta de que tenía que ir a hablar con mi superior. Me dijeron que hoy tenían un asunto pendiente conmigo y por eso, me puse como loco a limpiarme las lágrimas y a cambiarme la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya la tenía mojada de tantas lágrimas.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude, el tono con el que me hablaron me daba algo de miedo... era como un "ven a esa hora o date por muerto", aunque obviamente no me iban a matar. Tampoco es que estuviese lejos de donde vivía pero... bueno, si llegaba a tiempo era un milagro pues salí algo tarde.

Y llegué a tiempo, no me costó mucho tiempo llegar. Cuando llegué me encontré con mi superior esperando y misteriosamente, se puso a agarrarme fuerte, como si fuese a hacer alguna locura y aunque fuese capaz, no llegaría a tanto.

Me llevó a una sala de reuniones, estaba completamente vacía y eso me aliviaba y a la vez me daba miedo... ¿Querían hacer recortes de sueldo o algo parecido? Bueno, no lo sé realmente. Y a todo esto, ¿No iba a hablar solo con él? Realmente no lo sé, solo me dijo que tenia que venir.

–Señor Islandia, ¿Por qué tienes tantas ojeras?

–¿Ojeras? No tengo, estoy bien.

–¿Seguro que estas bien? Yo al menos sé que no estas bien.

–Te aseguro que estoy bien, ¿Y para qué tan repentina llamada para verme?

–Veras, últimamente estas en boca de todas las conferencias y Noruega empieza a no acudir a las reuniones.

–¿Solo me llamas para eso?

–En realidad no, pero últimamente Noruega esta más decaído que recién te fuiste y todo por irte sin avisar.

–No quiero hablar de Noruega ni de ningún otro país.

–Hoy vas a ir a una conferencia mundial que hay en Berlín.

–¡¿Estás loco? ¡Allí estará todo el mundo!

–Y nunca mejor dicho, pero tienes que acudir. Llevas tiempo sin ir a ninguna reunión.

–No es como si le importase a alguien.

–Pero eres un país y además, ¿piensas estar ocultado toda la vida?

–No pero-

–Hoy es el día en el que saldrás.

–Bueno, puede ir Mr Puffin por mi.

–No porque a venido Noruega a por ti.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿Pero qué se supone que le dijo a Noruega? ¿Por qué hablo con Noruega? No es como si lo odiase pero no podía verle, para empezar se pondría a preguntarme cosas y no podía ir a decirle "Me fui porque me enamoré también de Dinamarca".

Bueno, tal vez si realmente se ponía feliz de verme, podía decirle de forma muy indirecta el por que me fui.

Pero al final no pasó nada de eso, me fui corriendo con Mr Puffin en cuanto nos quedamos solos, pues se fue a buscar a Noruega. Cuando llevé un tiempo corriendo y pude ver que no había ni rastro de civilización, me tumbé al suelo pues ya no tenía suficientes fuerzas para correr... y al final caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A todo esto, llevaba tiempo durmiendo poco y justo ahora me tenía que pasar esto, ya se ve que oportuno puede llegar a ser Morfeo.

Al despertar, pude ver que estaba en brazos de Noruega y este con una sonrisa que pocas veces podía llegar a ver en él. Ahora estaba todo fastidiado, tenía que decirle el porque me fui quisiera o no quisiera. Obviamente en cuanto vi donde estaba, me puse a hacerme el dormido.

–Oye idiota, podrías ser más rápido, ¿no?

–¡Eso intento Noru! Pero por esta calle no puedo y además, estos coches que prestan son muy lentos.

–Pues haz lo que sea o llegaremos tarde.

–A todo esto, ¿Cómo está Is?

–Seguro que menos idiota que tú.

–Yo solo pregunté por su estado...

–Ya te dije cinco veces que no lo sé, ¿eres sordo o eres-? Bueno la respuesta ya la sabemos.

–Ibas a decir "¿Eres sordo o eres el más poderoso de todos los reyes del mundo?", ¿verdad? Todos sabemos que es lo segundo.

–No, era un "¿Eres sordo o eres idiota?" Pero se ve que es lo segundo, felicidades por acertar.

–Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió esto antes? Hacer que Islandia tenía una reunión es muy buena idea.

–Porque... Yo que sé.

–Se ve que tu hermano te hace feliz, pocas veces estas sonriendo como ahora.

–Porque con idiotas como tú uno se amarga.

–¡Al final harás que llore!

–Llora como cualquier niño de cinco años.

–¿Es que no me quieres ni el 200% menos que a una persona que no conoces de nada?

–Siento más amor por ellos que por ti, tú estás en el último lugar de mi lista "gente querida por Noruega", estás en la lista "gente odiada por Noruega".

–Que cruel eres.

–¿No era aquello el aeropuerto? Tenemos una conferencia en Berlín y estamos en Islandia, necesitamos un avión para acudir.

–¿Y? ¿No deberías de ir a la casa de Is?

–¿A la casa de Islandia para qué?

–Pues Is necesita dormir, ¿no crees?

–Bueno, tal vez...

Y al final me dejaron en mi casa de Islandia, y volví a quedarme dormido de nuevo al pasar por la puerta de mi casa.

Y al final me desperté de madrugada, a las dos de la noche, me encontraba sometido a un abrazo noruego y a Noruega despierto... y como era obvio, me vio despertar. Genial, ahora una riña, un cuestionario y el resultado sería un Noruego enfadado de por vida.

–¿Ya despertaste?

No dije ninguna palabra, sabía que si hablaba la fastidiaría más de lo que me podía imaginar.

–Oye Islandia, ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Ya el poco orgullo que me quedaba se iba a ir al garete, notaba que iba a llorar... para que no lo viese, oculté mi cara en su pecho y así de paso, ganaba tiempo para pensar.

Y si pensaba, no tendría que decirle la verdad de la pregunta del millón.

–Deja de llorar que no he ido a la reunión por estar aquí.

–Yo no pedí que vinieras.

–Pensé que te quedaste mudo o algo, tal vez lo esperabas pero me vas a contar el ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?

–No.

–¿No qué?

–No hay respuesta para eso.

–¿Te fuiste sin más? Sé que tenías alguna razón para irte y me la vas a decir quieras o no.

–No... quiero.

–¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada? ¿Sabes el tiempo que hemos gastado en buscarte?

–Si, un mes en el que no hicisteis nada.

–¡Si que hicimos! ¿Tan frío puedes llegar a ser que incluso me hablas a mi así?

–Soy como tú, frío como el hielo.

–Te estuve buscándote por todos los sitios, te he buscado incluso fuera de Europa, incluso organicé una conferencia para buscarte pero ya les conoces... el caso es que hice todo lo que se puede por encontrarte.

–Seguro que no me buscarías bien, con algo, alguien o algún sitio te distrajo.

–Prometeme que pase lo que pase, seremos una familia unida.

–Lo hago si tu lo haces. – Ya el poco orgullo que tenía lo perdí hace rato.

–Entonces los dos lo prometemos, ¿no?

–Si...

Esa era la buena escusa que necesitaba, si Noruega me prometía eso y si le contaba lo que me no deja de molestarme, entonces por más que me odie, podrá perdonarme y seremos la familia unida que los dos prometimos... al menos eso quiero creer pues las promesas no se pueden romper.

–Oye Is, no me dijiste ni siquiera si estuviste bien o no mientras estabas fuera, no quiero secretos en esta familia, ¿De acuerdo? Solo quiero que me digas eso, si quieres decir más, te escucho pero si no quieres decir más, dejaré ahí el tema pero con la condición de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

–Pude vivir... había suficiente regaliz.

–Eso no es la respuesta indicada, yo me pasaba los días buscándote y pocos me ayudaron. El principal en ayudarme fue Dinamarca.

Y comencé a llorar, Noruega, a pesar de ser así de frío, me daba la confianza suficiente para llorar en su hombro y eso hice, llorar sobre Noruega. Sobre este tema, como ya mencioné, solo lloré solo o con Mr Puffin y esta era la primera vez que lloraba con Noruega. Y a todo esto...

–¿Donde está Mr Puffin?

–Esta durmiendo, buscalo si así te deja más tranquilo.

–Te creo. – No era momento de ir a buscarlo, o eso creo.

–De lo hablado hoy ni palabra y de lo pasado durante este tiempo, tampoco palabra.

–Gracias... –Susurré tan bajito que apenas me oí pero no me atrevía a decirlo más fuerte.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Dije "Gracias", por todo lo que estas haciendo.

–Y lo que nos queda por hacer juntos pero ahora tenemos que dormir.

Si... lo que nos queda hasta que te enfades conmigo para siempre. Noruega lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta dándome la espala para dormir – o eso creo – y luego de eso, escuchaba a alguien sollozar... quizá...

–Noruega, ¿Estas llorando?

–Yo no estoy llorando.

–¿Y entonces que es el ruido que estas haciendo?

–Es el viento.

–Mientes.

–Es que no he sabido nada de ti y ahora que te veo no me dijiste nada de como viviste, solo me mentiste con la pregunta que te hice.

–Ahora vuelvo, voy a por regaliz.

–No sé si creerte, cuando te fuiste fue de noche y con la misma escusa.

–Lo siento.

–Ya no importa, prometiste no irte sin más nunca más.

–Es que me fui porque... yo... yo me fui porque... ¡Dios, no puedo decirlo!

–Si no puedes decirlo, puedes escribirlo.

–Eso haré.

Y me puse a empezar a escribirle lo que no podía decirle pero... no sabía por donde empezar pues, ya que estaba, le iba a comentar todos los detalles... eso si no me arrepentía.

Y me puse manos a la obra, tampoco era tan difícil de hacer solo que me temblaba algo la mano porque cuando leyese esto Noruega, si no me mata, me echa de su vida para siempre, aunque este esa promesa recién hecha.

Tardé un buen tiempo en escribirlo, puse el papel en un sobre – pues nunca se sabe si Noruega piensa que es un papel más y no lo lee – y le puse en el sobre "Noruega" para que sepa que es para él. Le dejé el sobre encima de la mesa para que lo viese cuando despertase y me fui a dormir de nuevo, y no podía dormirme.

Cuando llevaba un tiempo con los ojos cerrados, Noruega se puso a jugar con mi pelo y cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, Noruega dejó mi pelo.

–¿Ya acabaste de escribir?

–Si, pero leelo en otro momento.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no son horas de leer.

–¿Seguro que no es otra cosa?

–No es otra cosa.

–¿Seguro?

–Si.

Es raro pero Noruega estaba más cariñoso conmigo pero... no sé, tal vez sea mi imaginación o por "volver a verme". Al final pude dormirme de nuevo pues Noruega continuó de nuevo a jugar con mi cabello.

¿Cuantas veces me dormí hoy? Me da la sensación de que no dormiré en un tiempo... y no por no tener sueño, si no por lo que le escribí a Noruega.

Después de Noruega, me toca Dinamarca y... no quiero, con él hay que ser directo.

Y al final me desperté de nuevo, pero ya era de día y Noruega no estaba y el sobre tampoco. ¿Significa que ya se fue? Podría haber esperado un poco más de tiempo al menos y haberme dicho que ya no me quería nada y que me odiaba.

Había vuelto a llorar de nuevo, y todo por ser un... idiota. Era un idiota por no haber estado despierto cuando la leyó. Me fui a buscar a Mr Puffin, el único que siempre estaría conmigo hasta que el destino nos hiciese la jugada... pero ese no era el caso ahora.

Cuando encontré a Mr Puffin, no me esperaba encontrarlo con Noruega. Noruega estaba sentado viendo la televisión con Mr Puffin y al verme se puso a... llorar.

–Eres un idiota, Is. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

–¡Lo siento, yo no quería enamorarme de él! Le quiero olvidar, pero no puedo.

–¡Yo no me refiero a eso! Esa no es una razón para irte sin más y sin dar señales de vida.

–Entonces... ¿No me odias?

–Esa no es razón para odiar a mi hermano menor, ¿Tú me odiarías por ello?

–No pero-

–No hay peros que valgan, por cierto, he traído más regaliz.

Esta creo que era la vez que lloré más en mi vida pero lloraba de felicidad y tristeza. Noruega también estaba llorando y se puso a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo. Al poco rato, me soltó y enseguida dejamos de llorar.

–Oye Is, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Dinamarca? Tiene que saberlo.

–Ya no me importa, realmente.

–Pero debes hacerlo.

–Otro día...

–Otro día no, él también se preocupó por ti.

–Pero Norue-

–No quiero más peros.

–He-hermano mayor...

–¿No me has llamado por Noruega?

–No, dije lo que tanto quieres oír.

–Dilo otra vez.

–No.

–Dilo.

–No pienso decir eso.

–Solo una vez más.

–Y luego serán más.

–Estamos solos en esta casa, así que solo lo escucharé yo. ¿Quieres decirlo en las conferencias mundiales?

–Tú ganas... hermano mayor.

–No fue difícil. ¿Qué quieres comer?

–No lo sé.

Noruega se puso a cocinar, mientras tanto, me senté en un sillón y Mr Puffin se puso a mi lado.

–Noruega piensa que fuiste un idiota por irte por aquella razón.

–Prefiero no averiguar que más pensaba.

–Bueno, esta bien. Pon la televisión.

Y mientras Noruega acababa de hacer la comida, yo me puse a ver la televisión y después a poner la mesa.

–Una pregunta he-hermano mayor. ¿De casualidad sabes si era importante la conferencia?

–Lo de siempre, unos cuantos peleando, otros en su mundo y otros poniendo orden.

–Tienes razón.

–De todas formas, Dinamarca fue por los dos, pare decirnos de que trataba la conferencia y todo eso.

–¿Mandaste al idiota?

–Pero por si acaso, se lo dije a Finlandia. Y bueno, también se lo dije a Alemania, nunca se sabe.

–Siempre es el que pone orden.

–¿Vendrás a Noruega o te quedarás aquí?

–Supongo que iré a Noruega.

–Pues si tienes que hacer la maleta hazla, no quiero salir de noche.

–Claro.

Bueno, al menos sé que Noruega no está enfadado por nada de lo que pasó y la prueba es el que quiera que me vaya con él de nuevo. ¿Buena señal? ¿Mala señal? Tal vez, no lo sé. Hice la maleta con poca cosa, tampoco quería llenarme la maleta y cuando iba a cerrarla, apareció Noruega.

–¿Piensas llevarte solo eso?

–No necesito nada más.

–Necesitaras más ropa.

–No necesito más ropa.

–O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

–Esta bien, lo hago yo pero no pienso hacer que la maleta pese.

–¿Por?

–Porque no quiero llevar peso.

Y una vez hice la maleta, nos fuimos los tres al aeropuerto. Al final salimos por la noche – después de cenar – y bueno, pudimos dormir tranquilamente en el avión porque aparte, se atrasó en salir.

Me desperté por el horrible ruido del avión, que si tengamos cuidado que si... ¿por qué pondrán una voz horrible para el aterrizaje? ¿Por qué tan alta? Es tan molesto como... ni siquiera voy a pensar en cada país del mundo.

–Noruega, ya llegamos.

–Quiero tocar esa estrella.

–Deja de hablar en sueños y despierta. – Empecé a moverlo un poco, a ver si despertaba.

–¿Por qué se escondió la estrella?

–Despierta. – Por fin empezó a despertarse pero... estaba algo triste, pero no quise preguntar.

–¿Ya llegamos?

–Casi, van a empezar a aterrizar.

–¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es?

–Pues son ya la una de la mañana.

–¿Como hemos tardado tanto en llegar?

–Creo que el avión se atrasó.

–¿Crees?

–Me quede dormido.

Y una vez el avión aterrizó, fuimos a la casa de Noruega. Realmente se sentía bien estando en Noruega pero lo peor de todo era que, al llegar estaban Suecia, Finlandia y Dinamarca.

–Ya hemos llegado. Islandia, deja la maleta en tu habitación.

–Lo que tú digas.

–Si no sabes donde está, pregunta.

–Sé donde esta.

Al irme, pude oír que Finlandia le dijo a Noruega que Alemania nos había hecho un resumen de la reunión y nos había grabado la reunión. Lo primero que hice, fue dejar la maleta

–No pienso deshacerla ahora.

–Pues no la deshagas.

–¡Idiota, me has asustado!

–¿Te dijo Noru que tuvo pesadillas porque te fuiste?

–No me interesan tus comentarios.

–Todos nos hemos preocupado por ti.

–Me da igual.

–¡Que cruel eres! ¡Eres igual que Noru! Aunque en algo tenéis que pareceros.

–Me voy.

Y volví donde estaban todos seguido de Dinamarca, quien nada más llegar se sentó entre Suecia y Finalndia, cuales estaban charlando sobre si les afectaba tanto el calentamiento global o no, lo sé porque Dinamarca lo preguntó y eso le dijeron.

Y como había que preparar mi cama y ya era algo tarde, me fui a dormir con Noruega de nuevo. Y a todo esto, ¿Ellos qué hacían despiertos? No iba a preguntarlo, tal vez sabían que íbamos y no tenían ganas de dormir.

Me quedé esperando a Noruega, el cual estaba diciéndole al danés el porque me fui. Más bien, en vez de decírselo, se lo dijo gritando y echándole la culpa. Salí y lo primero que hice, fue lamentarme por haber salido y después, comencé a hablar.

–Noruega, no es necesario que te pongas a gritar.

–La culpa es suya.

–¡Pero si yo no sabía nada! Además, te ayudé a buscarle.

–Y no lo encontraste.

–Pero yo fui quien te dio la genial idea para encontrarle y le encontraste.

–¿Quieres un monumento o algo? Tú fuiste el causante de que se fuese. ¿Quieres leerlo y comprobar que no miento?

–¡No se lo des! Y a todo esto... ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

–Porque no se lo ibas a decir tú.

Y me llevé arrastras a Noruega, no quería escuchar ni palabra de lo que diría Dinamarca.

–Oye Is, no me hagas eso, duele.

–¿No podrías haber esperado a que yo lo dijese?

–No se lo hubieras dicho y además, me dijeron que lo hiciese.

–¿Quienes? Mejor no respondas, me dará aun más dolor de cabeza. ¿Dormimos?

–¿Tienes sueño?

–La verdad es que no.

–¿Jugamos a algún juego de mesa? No podemos despertar a los demás.

–¿A qué planeas jugar?

–¿Al ajedrez?

–Me aburre.

–¿Al monopoli? Es un juego bastante largo.

–Pero solo dos personas aburre.

–¿Al trivial?

–¿Dos personas? No es divertido.

–Propón tú algún juego o, ¿acaso prefieres hablar?

–Juguemos al ajedrez, es de dos.

Y nos pusimos a jugar al ajedrez, conforme pasaba la partida, más interesante se hacía hasta llegar al punto que ninguno de los dos hacía jaque mate o algo parecido.

–Oye Noruega, esto ya aburre.

–Cierto, es más aburrido que aquella vez que tuvimos que esperar a que Suecia bajase del árbol a Hanatamago.

–Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer pero lo más divertido fue cuando el sueco se caía y nosotros reíamos, cuando se levantaba nos miraba con aquella cara que tanto miedo le daba a Finlandia y al final el finés se puso a llorar.

–Pero eso pasó hace bastante tiempo.

–Noru-

–Hermano mayor.

–No me corridas cuando ya lo este diciendo.

–Pues dilo cuando no haya nadie, si no lo haces, lo dirás delante de todos.

–Esta bien. Hermano mayor, gracias por buscarme.

–¿Jugamos a otra cosa?

Y salimos fuera de la casa, hicimos el menor ruido posible y nos fuimos. Nos quedamos en el patio exterior – eso es salir de casa – y nos pusimos a charlar sobre cosas que jamás hablé con Noruega. Al final me quedé con duda de si Noruega amaba o no a Dinamarca pero prefería no saberlo y tampoco quería saber si Dinamarca amaba a alguien o no y si amaba, tampoco a quien amaba. Estaba seguro de que algún día esto pasaría.

Y al final Noruega y yo fuimos a dormir, aunque se nos agregó el danés con la mala escusa de que echaba de menos al noruego. Obviamente en cuanto se puso a la cama con nosotros – ya era tarde para echarlo, se puso en medio de la cama – yo le daba la espalda completamente.

–Oye Dinamarca, gira a Islandia.

–¿Para qué?

–Pues iba a dormir con él y eres el que hizo que este esté girado.

–¿En serio? No lo sabía. Ya vuelvo, voy a comer algo.

Y en cuanto se fue, Noruega tapó la puerta para que el danés no pudiese entrar.

–Ya verás lo divertido que es ver como no puede entrar.

–No sé si eso es divertido.

–Tal vez nunca lo hayas vivido esto, pero cuando Dinamarca no puede entrar en algún sitio se pone a patalear como un niño pequeño.

–¿Pero eso es seguro?

–¿El que patalea? Más cierto como que somos hermanos.

–Quitando esa comparación, no me refería a eso. ¿Es seguro que no puede entrar, verdad?

–No puede entrar, siempre hago esto. ¿Por qué no quieres que entre? Yo lo hago por ti.

–Pues... no me atrevo a mirarle.

–Eres lindo cuando te pones así.

–¿El qué?

–A bajar la vista al avergonzarte.

–Yo no hago eso.

–Lo acabas de hacer.

Y nos pusimos a dormir a las cuatro de la mañana y efectivamente, Dinamarca hizo lo que dijo Noruega y no pude evitar reir.

Y aunque me haga llorar, hay veces que me hace reír.

Y a Noruega también le hace reír de vez en cuando.

Despertamos casi al mismo tiempo y Mr Puffin estaba en los pies de la cama. Al menos sé que Noruega ni se enfadó ni me odia y que Dinamarca no me rechazo, aunque tampoco demostró lo contrario. Estaba conforme con aquello y desde que volvi, Noruega me ha tenido mejor vigilado para que "no me fuese sin avisar y sin forma de contactar".

Algunos países dijeron que me hice más frío que el hielo – o más frío que antes – y que Noruega volvió a su cara inexpresiva convirtiéndose también en alguien "más frío que el hielo"

* * *

><p>Y tengo que decirlo, la canción de Bielorúsia y de Ucrania al principio me daba algo de grima pero ahora... me enamoré de la canción (la prefiero antes que la de t.A.T.u., se supone que es la copia de una de sus canciones (como que ese grupo se deshizo hace un mes (confirmado por ellas) pero me gustó más la versión de hetalia, es poca la diferencia pero me gustó más el de hetalia y como dato curioso, t.A.T.u. son dos rusas o si no investigad. La de Islandia lo que más me gusta es la mezcla que hicieron, hacen como "la canción es bien sonora" y luego hace como "pero también es tranquila" y así se basa. Y los Hatafutte... Dios, el de Grecia parece que esté susurrando para no despertar a los vecinos y de Turquía no me gustan los instrumentos que usa.<p>

Y a todo esto, ¿Debería hacer continuación? Es que si hiciese sería bien mala y para continuación necesitaría unos... 5 reviews con ideas. A lo mejor con menos bastan o a lo mejor se necesitan más pero como que si hiciese continuación sería como para aclarar lo de Dinamarca y algo más... y necesitaría aclarar parejas más que nada.

Y lo sé, el título es lago raro pero se me ocurrió comprándome zapatos ayer y pasé por delante de unos tipos que estaban grabando algo y encima nos dicen "¿Podrian pasar por otro sitio? Estamos grabando" Y yo pensé "Ni que quisiera salir, idiota" pero obviamente no lo dije.


End file.
